10 Word for Our Story
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang sepasang saudara tiri. Tiap kata mewakili sebuah cerita. RintoxLenka. R&R? Tenth Word UPDATE! COMPLETE!
1. First Word : Family

**Disclaimer : Kalo Vocaloid milikku, akan kubuat RinLen jadi main pair, dan Kaito bisa sama Miku dan Luka~ *plak***

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Yo, minna, Kaito kembali dengan fic drabble~

Koyuki : Pairnya adalah Kagamine twin, Rinto-kun and Lenka-chan~

Kaito : Enjoy the first chapter~ Remember, don't like? Don't read~

* * *

**1 of 10**

* * *

**First Word : Family.**

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki yang ekspresinya tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Namaku, Kagami Lenka. Karena orang tua kita sudah menikah, semoga kita dapat menjadi keluarga," ucap anak perempuan itu sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum manis.

Dengan satu gerakan, anak laki-laki itu menepis tangan yang terulur padanya, "Kau dan ibumu bukanlah keluargaku!" ujarnya dingin sebelum meninggalkan anak perempuan itu.

* * *

Rinto meminum air mineralnya. Latihan basket selama 3 jam cukup membuatnya lelah. Dia menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Aneh. Kenapa aneh? Biasanya, ada seorang gadis bersurai _honey_ _blonde _bergaya _ponytail_ yang membawakannya sesuatu untuk dimakan, setelah latihan basket. Tapi, gadis itu sama sekali belum terlihat.

Kagamine Lenka, nama gadis itu. Dia merupakan saudara 'tiri' dari pemuda berjepit itu. Yah, walaupun Rinto tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai _saudara_, tetap saja gadis itu _saudara_ tirinya.

Menunggu beberapa saat, gadis itu masih belum terlihat. Entah kenapa, rasa khawatir mulai timbul di benaknya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Ah, Rinto, kenapa 'sih kau pikirkan orang itu?' batinya.

Diambilnya ponsel berwarna oren dari tasnya. Dicarinya nama 'Lenka' di _contact list_nya. Kemudian dia menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

Tiga kali nada sambung, panggilan itu pun dijawab.

"_Rinto-kun? Tumben kamu menelpon Lenka-chan. Ada apa?"_

"Lily-san? Kenapa Anda yang mengangkat telponnya? Apa Lenka sudah pulang?"

"_Lenka-chan lupa membawa ponselnya. Bukankah dia bersamamu?"_

Jawaban dari sang ibu tiri membuat Rinto semakin khawatir. Dia langsung memutuskan sambunggan secara sepihak. 'Ah! Anak itu!'

Dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat yang biasa dilewati gadis itu. Sampai di sebuah koridor, dilihatnya sosok yang dicarinya sedang terduduk di lantai. Barang-barang yang dibawanya terjatuh, termasuk kotak makanan yang diyakini untuknya.

Dia mendekat ke tempa gadis itu terduduk, "Oi, Baka. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, beberapa bulir air mata terlihat di ujung-ujung mata _azure_nya. Tangannya memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"E-eh! Ri-Rinto-kun!?"

Rinto memandang gadis itu heran, sebelum mengerti apa yang dialami gadis itu.

"Kakimu terkilir, huh? Kenapa bisa?"

Dengan agak takut, Lenka menjawab pertanyaan Rinto, "Ta-tadi a-aku terpeleset…" ujarnya sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Dengan cepat, Rinto langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok di depan Lenka. Lenka menatap Rinto heran. Rinto mengirimkan signal untuk naik ke punggungnya. Dan Lenka pun menggeleng dengan cepat. Rinto menatap gadis itu heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Na-nanti merepotkanmu…"

"Kalau kau diam di sini sepanjang hari itu akan lebih merepotkan…"

…

…

…

"Serius, akan lebih baik jika kau menurut sejak awal…"

"Go-gomennasai…"

Rinto berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Tentu saja sambil menggendong Lenka di punggungnya. Lenka menatap punggung Rinto, sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Gomennasai…"

"Untuk?"

"…Aku selalu mencoba jadi saudara yang baik untukmu, tapi yang ada aku malah selalu merepotkanmu…"

Rinto terdiam mendengar perkataan Lenka. Terngiang lagi di benaknya perkataan kasar yang pernah diucapkannya… dulu. Ya, dulu, dia tidak mau mengakui Lenka sebagai saudarinya, mungkin sampai sekarang pun belum.

Tapi, gadis itu selalu baik padanya. Selalu perhatian padanya. Selalu berusaha agar dirinya diakui oleh Rinto. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dirinya tidak mau mengakuinya… kalau dia membutuhkan Lenka. Dalam hatinya. Keberadaan gadis itu seperti cahaya di kegelapan. Dia yang pertama kali mengajak Rinto berbicara sejak pernikahan ayah dan ibu tirinya, tepat 50 hari kematian ibu kandungnya. Saat itu Rinto sama sekali tidak mau bicara pada siapa pun. Dia yang pertama kali menyeka air mata Rinto saat pemuda itu menangis, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ayahnya sudah menikah lagi, dan ibunya sudah benar-benar tiada.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Rinto sangat menyayanginya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu…"

"Tapi… aku memang selalu merepotkanmu. Selalu kau lindungi saat aku tidak tahu harus apa…"

Hah? Rinto menyeritkan dahi. Tidak. Bukan dia yang melindungi Lenka. Justru dia yang mencari perlindungan gadis itu. Mungkin, tanpa kehadiran Lenka, Rinto tidak akan bisa meneruskan kehidupannya. Mungkin, dia masih di dalam kegelapan tanpa cahaya. Ah, mungkin… sekali saja… ia akan membuat gadis itu… bahagia…

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Kita 'kan _keluarga_…"

* * *

**~First Word, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Wuah! Apa ini!? Abal banget! Gomen kalau ancur banget. Soalnya ini first drabbleku. TTATT

Koyuki : Chapter dua akan diupdate secepatnya.

Kaito : Ini nggak sampe 700 word 'kok. Nggak termasuk disclaimer, author note, dan kawan-kawan.

Koyuki : Untuk word selanjutnya, hi-mi-tsu~

All : Review, minna-san-tachi~

* * *

**R&R?**


	2. Second Word : Mother

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punyaku saat April mop~**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Yo, minna-san, aku update~

Koyuki : Selamat menikmati word 2~

* * *

**2 of 10**

* * *

**Second Word : Mother.**

* * *

**Rinto, Lenka, tou-san dan kaa-san pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan selama 1 minggu. Kami meninggalkan uang di tempat biasa.**

**Leon & Lily**

Rinto menghela nafas setelah membaca memo itu. Lagi-lagi, ayahnya pergi dengan 'ibu'nya, meninggalkan Rinto sendirian dengan seorang gadis yang sekarang adalah _saudara_nya. Berarti, dia harus membeli makanan untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan malam. Sebenarnya Rinto malu mengakuinya, tapi dia **tidak** bisa memasak. Terakhir dia memasak, masakannya gosong luar dalam. Lenka? Ayolah, Rinto bahkan belum pernah melihat gadis itu menyentuh pisau dapur.

"Tadima…" ujar sebuah suara, yang diyakini sebagai suara Lenka.

"Okairi…" jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Dia sedikit menyerit tatkala melihat gadis itu membawa beberapa kantong _plastic _di kedua tangannya.

"Okaa-sama bilang dia dan Otou-sama pergi, jadi aku membeli beberapa bahan makanan," ucap Lenka membaca pikiran Rinto.

"Hah? Kau membuang-buang uang, siapa yang akan memasak, hmm?" ujar Rinto sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku, kamu pikir siapa? Kamu 'kan **tidak** bisa memasak," ujar Lenka dengan wajah _innocent_, dan tanpa sadar dia menekankan kata 'tidak'.

Rinto hanya bisa mendengus kesal sebelum pergi ke kamarnya, "Aku tak mau dapur berantakan," ucapnya sebelum sosoknya hilang di balik pintu yang ditutup.

Di hempaskannya tubuhnya ke kasur _queen size_nya. Kedua tangannya diletakan di belakang kepala untuk menyangganya. Kembali, dia menghela nafas. Pikirannya tertuju pada Lenka. Antara khawatir akan makanannya, dan khawatir pada keselamatannya. Ayolah, Rinto bahkan tidak pernah melihat Lenka menyalakan kompor.

Ah, dulu, sebelum 'ibu'nya meninggal, biasanya wanita itu memasakan makanan kesukaan Rinto. Ah, lagi-lagi, Rinto memikirkan ibunya. Ayolah Rinto, sudah betahun-tahun lamanya wanita itu _pergi_. Dia tak akan kembali. Apapun yang dia lakukan tak akan bisa mengembalikan wanita itu.

Rinto tahu itu. Namun, dari dasar hatinya, dia sangat merindukannya. Helaan nafas kembali lolos dari bibirnya. "Kaa-san…" gumannya pelan.

Disentuhnya sebuah kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya. Cincin milik seorang wanita bernama Kagamine Lola, ibu biologis Rinto. Rinto melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, sebuah aroma masakan menyerbu indra penciumannya. Tunggu! Bau ini kalau tidak salah…

Dengan cepat Rinto menuruni tangga, dan langsung melesat ke ruang makan. Rinto terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di meja makan terdapat beberapa jenis makanan (author males jelasin). Dan yang membuat Rinto kaget, makanan itu tidak tampak seperti buatan seorang-gadis-berusia-14-tahun.

"Eh, Rinto-kun sudah di sini. Padahal, aku baru mau memanggilmu," Rinto menoleh, mendapati Lenka sedang menggunakan _apron _sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman.

Entah karena apa, wajah pemuda itu memerah. Menurutnya, Lenka terlihat sangat manis dengan _apron _itu. Dia terlihat seperti seorang **ehem**iburumahtangga**ehem**. Lenka yang dipandangai Rinto menyeritkan dahi.

"Rinto-kun? Ada ap-"

Tepat sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pergelangan kaki kanannya kembali terasa sakit. Tubuhnya oleng. Gadis itu hampir terjatuh bersama dengan nampan yang dibawanya. Entah refleks atau apa, Rinto dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya digunakannya untuk menangkap nampan berisi minuman, dan dengan cepat langsung melemparnya ke meja makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan anehnya, nampan itu mendarat denga selamat, tanpa menjatuhkan minuman di atasnya.

Karena Rinto belum seimbang, pemuda itu langsung terjatuh bersama Lenka, dengan posisi Lenka yang jatuh lebih dulu.

'_Brug!'_

Kedua remaja itu mengaduh bersamaan.

"Lenka, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya aku ti-"

Omongannya terhenti, begitu menyadari jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Rinto. Spontan, wajah gadis itu memerah, begitu pula Rinto. Dia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Lenka.

"Go-gomen…"

"E-em…"

…

…

…

"Oishii…" guman Rinto pelan ketika merasakan _yakiniku_ buatan Lenka di mulutnya.

"Deshou~? Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku bisa memasak. Kalau tidak, siapa yang membuatkanmu _bento_ setiap kamu latihan basket."

Rinto _sedikit _terkejut mendengar ucapan Lenka. Berarti, _bento_ yang selama ini dimakannya adalah buatan Lenka? Padahal dia selalu berpikir kalau itu buatan Lily. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Tanpa sadar, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Suatu saat nanti, Lenka pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik…"

"Eh?"

Wajah keduanya kini memerah. Malu dan canggung menjadi satu. Ah, andai saja mereka sadar. Saat ini, mereka tampak seperti sepasang pengantin baru.

* * *

**~Second Word, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Second Word, kelas~

Koyuki : Saatnya balas review~

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Kaito : Yey! Aku buat drabble~ *'kok ikut-ikutan 'sih?*

Koyuki : Baguslah kalau Anda suka~

Kaito : Ini word 2nya~ dan thanks revnya~

* * *

**Berliana-Arnetta03 :**

Koyuki : Ini sudah update. Makasih reviewnya~

* * *

Kaito : Fyuh~ Entah kenapa, seneng kalo bisa update cepet kaya' gini.

Koyuki : *giggling*

All : Anyway, R&R, minna-san-tachi~

* * *

** Mind to R&R?****  
**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	3. Third Word : Onii-chan

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, bukan YAMAHMUD! *plak***

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Hoshiro Futago : Hoshiro Futago, melapor untuk bertugas!

Kouri : Dikarenakan suatu alasan, papa & mama (Kaito & Koyuki) tidak bisa membawakan fic di chapter ini, jadi…

Kouru : Kami berdua yang akan menggantikan mereka untuk sementara!

Kouri : Hoshiro Kouri melapor untuk bertugas, ditemani oleh adik(pacar)ku, Hoshiro Kouru~

Kouru : Happy reading~ *shota face*

* * *

**3 of 10**

* * *

**Third Word : Onii-chan.**

* * *

Lenka duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menatap Rinto yang sedang latihan basket. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk balok dibungkus oleh kain berwarna biru muda, _bento_. Setelah beberapa lama, pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ itu melangkah menuju bangku di mana gadis itu duduk.

Melihat saudara tirinya itu, Lenka menyerahkan botol berisi _juice_ jeruk kepada pemuda itu. Rinto menerima botol itu, dan meneguk isinya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia kelelahan. Lenka membuka bungkusan itu, memperlihatkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna kuning. Dibukanya _bento _tersebut, menunjukan isinya, beberapa buah _sandwich_.

Rinto menganbil sebuah _sandwich_, lalu memakannya secara perlahan. Sebuah komentar meluncur saat dia melumat _sandwich_ itu di mulutnya.

"Oishii, tapi, sejak kapan kau bisa memasak 'sih?" tanya Rinto pada Lenka.

"Okaa-sama bilang, 'seorang perempuan harus bisa memasak', jadi aku latihan memasak sejak kelas 1 SD," jawab Lenka enteng.

Rinto hanya manggut-manggut. Jarang sekali ada gadis seusianya yang bisa memasak. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan pasangan saudara tiri itu. Ada yang dengan pandangan cemburu, ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'Pasangan suami-istri yang serasi…', dan lain-lain. Ah, seakan dunia milik berdua.

"Tidak baik mengumbar kemesraan di sekolah 'tahu."

Rinto menghela nafas, dia menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Aku tidak terima kalau kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutmu. Dan lagi, kami tidak bermesraan, Nigaito…"

Ujarnya dengan nada dingin pada pemuda berambut hijau tua di sebelahnya. Di samping kanan Nigaito duduk seorang gadis berambut biru muda, dengan gradasi ungu di ujung-ujung rambutnya. Nigaito menatap Rinto heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sendiri juga mengumbar kemesraan dengan 'gadismu' itu…" ujar Rinto sambil menunjuk gadis berambut biru itu.

Gadis itu menunjukan rona merah di wajahnya. "Mou, Kagamine-kun, a-aku tidak bermesraan dengan Nigaito-kun!"

"Gomen. Rinto-kun memang seperti itu, Aoki-chan" ucap Lenka.

* * *

Saat ini duo Kagamine sedang berada di rumah mereka. Pakaian keduanya basah. Yah, tadi waktu mereka pulang, hujan turun dengan deras, dan 'ya… 'gitu 'deh.

"Hachoo!" suara bersin Lenka membuat Rinto menoleh pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu tampak kedinginan. Ya, satu hal yang tidak Rinto tahu, daya tahan tubuh Lenka itu lemah. Jadi, dia dapat dengan mudah jatuh sakit.

"Um, Rinto-kun, aku yang mandi duluan 'ya?" tanya Lenka, Rinto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

…

…

…

Rinto menatap gadis yang sedang tiduran di kasur _queen size_nya. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu, tapi karena demam. Walaupun ruangan itu, kamar Lenka, agak gelap,hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur. Tapi, Rinto masih bisa melihat wajah Lenka yang berkeringat.

Diambilnya air putih di meja dekat kasur itu, dan juga sebuah bungkun obat.

"Minum, supaya cepat sembuh."

Lenka menurut dan mengambil obat dan air putih itu, lalu meminumnya. Ditatapnya Rinto yang masih duduk di kursi di depan meja belajar Lenka.

"Rinto-kun tidak kembali ke kamar?"

"TIdak, aku akan di sini… menjagamu…" ucapnya terdengar seperti lirihan di akhir.

Lenka tersenyum lembut, "Arigatou, soalnya kalau sakit aku suka mengigau… oyasumi…"

Rinto masih duduk di kursi itu, dia tahu kalau gadis itu belum tidur. Ya, walaupun Lenka berusaha untuk tidur, tapi rasa kantuk belum menyerangnya.

"Nee, Rinto-kun, sekarang kita saudara 'kan?"

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Siapa yang akan menjadi kakak 'ya?"

"Entahlah…"

Jawaban cuek Rinto membuat Lenka menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir mungil itu.

"Ah! Mungkin Rinto-kun yang jadi kakak. Kan' Rinto-kun lebih tua 5 menit dariku!"

"Siapa juga yang mau punya adik sepertimu, aku menolak."

Lenka mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ih, tapi Rinto-kun pasti bisa jadi kakak yang keren. Ah, apa mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu, 'Onii-chan'?!"

"Tidak…"

"Eh, tapi cocok 'kok, Onii-chan!"

"Aku tidak mau jadi kakakmu!"

Wajah Lenka sedikit muram, "Sebegitu buruknya 'kah, mempunyai adik sepertiku?"

"Bukan hanya saja… lupakan!"

Setelah perkataan Rinto itu, keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Sebenarnya Lenka sudah tidur, tapi Rinto masih terjaga. Perkataan Lenka masih mengiang di benaknya. Kakak 'ya? Menurut Rinto, Lenka lebih cocok menjadi kakak dibanding dirinya. Lenka itu baik, pengertian, dewasa, dan masih banyak sifat baik gadis itu. Sedangkan Rinto, dingin, terkadang egois, mudah marah… Ya, sebenarnya Rinto tidak ingin menjadi kakak Lenka karena… ia memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi _lebih_ dari kakak untuk Lenka…

"Humm, arigatou, Rinto-onii-chan…" Lenka mengigau pelan sambil menarik ujung baju Rinto.

Rinto menoleh ke arah Lenka. Selimutnya agak berantakan karena gerakannya. Rinto membenarkan selimut Lenka, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dielusnya puncak kepala Lenka dengan perlahan.

Rinto tersenyum tulus, senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukannya, namun akhir-akhir ini sering dia tunjukan untuk gadis itu. "Doutashimashite, Imouto-chan…"

Tanpa disadarinya, dia tertidur di situ sambil memeluk Lenka. Dasar, masa muda…

* * *

Rinto terbangun saat cahaya matahari, menembus kamar itu. Dilihatnya gadis bersurai _honey blonde _panjang masih tertidur lelap di… pelukannya…?

"WAAH!"

'_Brug!'_

Lenka terbangun begitu mendengar suara gaduh itu. Dilihatnya Rinto sedang terjengkang di pinggir kasurnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan 'sih?"

"…"

* * *

**~Third Word, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kouri : Selesai!

Kouru : Rinto aneh 'deh. Begitu aja kejengkang, aku aja tidur ama Kouri biasa aja. *hah?*

Kouri : Anyway…

Kouru : Bales review~

* * *

**Lon Noah :**

Kouru : Yo, Lon-nee-san!

Kouri : YAY, nggak ada typo~ Ini updateannya, dan thanks reviewnya~

* * *

**Chisami Fuka :**

Kouru : Halo, Fuka-nee-san!

Kouri : Emang rasanya gimana? Kaya' jelly? *innocent*

Kouru : Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya~

* * *

Kouri : Kouru!

Kouru : Kouri!

Hoshiro Futago : Imut~ *twincest mode : ON*

Hoshiro Futago : R&R PLEASE!~~~

* * *

**R&R?**


	4. Fourth Word : Tears

**Disclaimer : Kalau Vocaloid punyaku, akan kubuat Rinto meng'itu'in Lenka tiap hari. *plak***

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Hoshiro Futago : Halo lagi, minna-chama~

Kouri : Yey, yey, word 4 update~ Word ini adalah flashbacknya Rinto-nii-chan & Lenka-nee-chan~

Kouru : *meluk Kouri* Kouri imut~

Kouri : Kouru juga~ *cium Kouru* *eh?*

*abaikan twincest di atas*

Hoshiro Futago : Happy reading, minna-chama~

* * *

**4 of 10**

* * *

**Fourth Word : Tears.**

* * *

Anak laki-laki itu menatap sinis ke arah seorang anak perempuan bersurai _honey blonde _pendek yang diikat ekor kuda. Wajah anak perempuan itu tampak bahagia, di antara wanita dan pria berambut pirang. Dia mendecih, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamarnya, berharap tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Namun, sepasang _manic azure_ sudah menyadarinya. Anak perempuan itu menatap sosok anak laki-laki yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Rinto menatap datar seluruh bagian kamarnya. Mata _azure_nya memancarkan berbagai rasa. Sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa, dan lain-lainnya berpadu menjadi satu. Dia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju sudud ruang itu. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada dinding dingin. Perlahan, posisinya berubah menjadi teduduk. Dipeluknya kedua lututnya mengunakan tangannya yang mungil.

Cairan bening menetes dari mata indahnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Dengan suara parau, dia mengucapkan rangkaian kata, "Okaa-san… aitakata…"

'_Knock… knock… knock…'_

Suara pintu diketuk, membuat anak itu menghentikan tangisannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Lenka. Apa Rinto-kun nggak apa-apa?" Lenka dengan seenaknya langsung membuka pintu kamar Rinto.

Kembali, tatapan sinis ditunjukan pada perempuan itu, "Bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja urusan Lenka! Kita 'kan keluarga, sudah seha-"

"Kau _bukan_lah keluargaku!" bentaknya pada Lenka.

Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah Lenka, dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. "Dengar 'ya, 'Ka-ga-mi-ne Le-n-ka', jangan ganggu urusanku! Keluar!" bentaknya sambil mendorong gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya.

Rinto, sadarkah kau? Kata-katamu telah membuat gadis itu menitihkan air mata.

"Gomenasai… hontou ni, gomenasai…"

* * *

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Rinto memanggil-manggil ibunya._

_Wanita itu menoleh sambil tersenyum manis. "Sayonara, Rinto…"_

_Tepat setelah kata-kata itu diucapkan, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menabarak wanita itu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Cairan hangat mengalir dari matanya._

"_KAA-SAN!"_

* * *

"Kaa-san!" Rinto terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat mengucur deras dari segala sisi.

"Rinto-kun, daijoubu?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya, mendapati sosok mungil dengan rambut sebahu sedang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Pergi!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Sudah kukatakan, kita ini bu-"

"Mungkin Rinto-kun tidak menganggap Lenka sebagai keluarga, tapi Lenka peduli pada Rinto-kun! Apa itu tidak cukup!"

Rinto terdiam mendengarkan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Rinto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau tau apa, hah?"

Lenka menggeleng pelan, "Lenka memang tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Rinto-kun sekarang. Tapi, Lenka tahu rasanya kehilangan! Ja-jadi hiks… jangan menyimpan rasa itu… hiks… sendirian… Itu pasti sangat… menyakitkan… hiks… huweeee!" tangisan Lenka pecah, membuat Rinto kembali menoleh pada Lenka.

Lenka menangis… untuknya… Rinto menghela nafas. "Maaf…" air mata kembali meluncur dengan deras dari kedua _manic azure_nya.

Lenka menatap Rinto yang menunduk, direngkuhnya tubuh anak itu kedalam pelukannya, "Daijoubu… Rinto-kun anak yang baik… hiks… Lenka mengerti 'kok… hiks…" ucapnya walaupun sedikit sesenggukan.

Tangisan Rinto tambah meledak di dalam pelukan Lenka, anak perempuan itu membiarkan 'saudara'nya menangis sepuasnya di pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian, Rinto tertidur di dalam pelukan Lenka. Anak itu langsung menidurkan Rinto di kasurnya sambil masih memeluknya. Ditariknya selimut bergambar jeruk milik Rinto untuk menutupi tubuh mungil keduanya.

"Daijoubu, Rinto-kun. Lenka akan selalu menemani Rinto-kun…" ah, betapa manisnya kalimat itu. Kaliamat yang terlontar dari anak berusia 6 tahun yang begitu polos.

Perlahan dikecupnya dahi Rinto, "Oyasumi, semoga bermimpi indah… hoam…" Akhirnya, anak itu pun tertidur di sebelah Rinto, sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Rinto.

…

…

…

Leon dan Lily melihat kamar Rinto terbuka. Didekatinya kamar itu. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah kedua orang itu. Perlahan, Lily mendekati kasur Rinto, lalu dikecupnya dahi kedua 'anak'nya itu. "_Sweet dream_, Lenka-chan, Rinto-kun…"

* * *

**~Fourth Word, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Hoshiro Futago : *melakukan twincest*

Kouri : Eh? Udah celecai?

Kouru : *ngangguk* Kouri, 'kok kamu jadi celat lagi?

Kouri : Hehe, Kouri lupa~

Kouru : Bales review~~~

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Kouri : Haloo, May-nee-chama~ Kouri juga nggak setuju mereka cuma kakak-adik. Bagusan Twincest~ XD

Kouru : Iya, Rinto-nii aneh. Ini updatenya~

Kouri : Arigatou reviewnya~

* * *

**Chisami Fuka :**

Kouru : Rinto-nii 'kan emang nii-channya Lenka-nee. :o

Kouri : Maksutnya Rinto-nii-chama pengen jadi pacarnya Lenka-nee-chama~ *apaan 'seh?*

Kouru : Huwee, typo! Huwee! *nangis*

Kouru : Udah Kouri. Cup, cup, cup… *nyium Kouri di bibir*

Kouri : Kou… ah... AH!

*skip adegan twincest di atas*

Kouru : Arigatou reviewnya~

* * *

Kouru : Review 'ya minna-chama~ Kouru mau 'main' ama Kouri dulu. *pergi ngendong Kouri ala bridal style*

* * *

**R&R?**


	5. Fifth Word : Letter

**Disclaimer : Kalau Vocaloid punyaku, pasti nggak laku. –"**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Hoshiro Futago : Haloo~ minna-chama~

Kouri : Gomen updatenya agak lama…

Kouru : Soalnya banyak tugas…

Hoshiro Futago : Celamat membaca, minna-chama~ *celat mode : ON*

* * *

**5 of 10**

* * *

**Fifth Word : Letter.**

* * *

"Apa ini?" guman Lenka saat melihat sebuah benda di loker sepatunya.

Sebuah benda tipis, bentuknya persegi panjang, terbuat dari kertas, warnanya merah. Sebuah surat. Lenka menengok ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang di tempat itu. Dengan ragu, ia membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah, "A-apa…!?"

* * *

Rinto sedang duduk sambil menatap layar TV, yang sekarang sedang menyiarkan acara horror (Kouru : Acara kesukaan papa 'tuh). Dialihkannya tatapannya pada Lenka yang sedang 'membaca' majalah di sofa sebelahnya.

"Lenka, sedang apa?"

Lenka mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalahnya, "Membaca…"

"Oh, kau ada pikiran 'ya?"

Lenka sedikit terlonjak mendengar perkataan Rinto, tapi tetap mencoba _stay cool_.

"Ti-tidak 'kok…" jawab Lenka berbohong.

"Oh, _by the way_, aku baru tahu ada orang yang membaca majalah terbalik…"

Lenka yang baru menyadari kalau majalahnya terbalik, langsung menghela nafas berat, sedangkan Rinto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lenka, kau pembohong yang buruk.

"Jadi…?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya ini tentang… ini…" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna merah.

Rinto mengambil surat itu, lalu membukanya. Ditariknya kertas di dalam surat itu. Dia membaca isi dari surat tersebut, ekspresinya berubah kaget saat selesai membaca kertas bertulisan itu. Surat cinta. Matanya melihat ke sudut kiri bawah surat itu. Di situ tertulis sebuah nama. Furukawa Mikiya. Rinto sedikit menyerit ketika membaca nama itu.

'Bukankah dia seniorku di klub basket? Kalau tidak salah dia cukup populer, tapi kenapa mengirim surat cinta kepada Lenka?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Lenka menatap Rinto heran, seakan meminta sebuah jawaban.

"Nee, menurut Rinto-kun, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Lenka dengan wajah polos.

Rinto terdiam sejenak, "Kalau soal beginian, aku tidak bisa ikut campur. Semuanya terserah padamu," ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Lenka sendirian di ruang keuarga.

Kakinya membawanya menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu bercat coklat itu. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa nyeri. Dia menutup mata kirinya dengan tangannya, seraya berguman.

"Bodoh… jangan tanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku…"

* * *

Rinto berjalan sendirian di koridor. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok gadis berambut pirang. Rinto menghentikan langkahnya, tatkala melihat sosok yang tengah dicarinya. Pemuda itu sudah bersiap memanggil gadis itu. Namun, diurungkannya niat itu, ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna _cherry _di dekatnya. Rinto menghela nafas pendek, dia pun bejalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

…

…

…

"Baka… kenapa kau harus memikirkan gadis itu…" guman Rinto pelan.

Tetap saja, dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya tidak suka melihat Lenka dengan pemuda tadi, Furukawa Mikiya. Tapi, 'toh dirinya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang itu. Dia baik, murah senyum, ramah. Sedangkan dia? Ayolah, 'Pangeran Es' di sekolahnya itu cuma orang yang super dingin. Ah, andai saja ada yang tahu, kalau Rinto **ehem**menyukai**ehem** Lenka. Yah, kalau hanya Nigaito yang tahu 'sih, tidak apa-apa. Soalnya, dia pasti bersikap masa bodoh, itu bukan urusanku.

"Rinto-kun! Matte kudasai!" sebuah teriakan dengan suara yang sangat disukainya.

Rinto menoleh, mendapati gadis manis dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Rinto menyeritkan dahi, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Lenka? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Rinto dengan nada dingin, ketika gadis itu sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Eh? Bukannya biasanya memang aku pulang dengan Rinto-kun?" tanya Lenka polos.

"Maksudku, kau tidak bersama Furukawa-senpai? Tadi, kulihat kau dengannya…"

"Oh, iya. Tadi aku menemuinya… dan menolaknya sebagai jawaban surat cintanya," ujar Lenka sambil tersenyum manis.

Rinto mengangkat alisnya, "Hah… Kenapa… maksudku, bukankah dia itu keren, baik, ramah, dan lain-lain?"

"Benarkah?" Lenka kembali bertanya dengan nada polos, diangguki Rinto.

"Kupikir aku tidak perlu pacaran dulu. Soalnya… 'kan ada Rinto-kun di sisiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup buatku~" ujar Lenka dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Menambah kesan manis di wajahnya.

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

Wajah Rinto langsung memerah bak tomat, "Ba-baka, Lenka!"

"Eh!? Kenapa!?"

* * *

**~Fifth Word, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Hoshiro Futago : Celecai~~~

Kouru : Bales review!

* * *

**AdelVocalovers :**

Kouri : Papa lagi ada urusan, jadi yang ada di sini Kouri ama Kouru!

Kouru : Nggak apa-apa 'kok. Ada yang review aja udah seneng banget! X)

Kouri : Kalo begitu nanti langsung the end 'dong. :o

Kouru : Yee! Nggak ada typo!

Hoshiro Futago : Arigatou reviewnya, Adel-nee-chama~

* * *

**Berliana-Arnetta03 :**

Kouri : Ini updatenya!

* * *

**Chisami Fuka : **

Kouru : Haloo, Fuka-nee-chama.

Kouri : Makasih pujiannya, Fuka-nee-chama~ Ini lanjutannya~

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Kouri : Halo, May-nee-chama~

Kouru : Iya! Twincest itu bagus~ XD

Kouri : Nggak tahu 'tuh, kenapa dibikin saudara tiri. Coba tanya papa atau mama nanti. :o

Kouru : Kalo mau liat kita 'main', datang ke alamat berikut ***

Kouri : Nanti kucampein ke papa. Makacih, May-nee-chama~ *celat mode : ON*

* * *

Kouri : Hoam… Kouru, Kouri ngantuk…

Kouru : Ya udah, kita tidur 'yuk. *ngendong Kouri ala bridal style*

Hoshiro Futago : R&R, minna-chama~ *pergi sambil ngendong Kouri*

* * *

**R&R?**


	6. Sixth Word : Winter

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punyaku…**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

K Family : Haloo, minna-chama/-san-tachi!

Kaito : Akhirnya, aku bisa kembali~

Hoshiro Futago : Yey! Papa, mama, udah puyang~ *celat mode : ON* *meluk Koyuki*

Koyuki : He-eh, mama kangen ama kalian… *meluk Hoshiro Futago*

Kaito : *sweatdrop* Mana ada mama dan anaknya hanya beda '1' tahun.

Koyuki : Kaito-kun… ayo peluk anak-anakmu ini… *kitty eyes*

Kaito : Ugh… *peluk Hoshiro Futago* (Padahal, aku punya anak aja belom… Dan kenapa inisialnya 'K' semua?)

*abaikan keluarga bahagia di atas*

* * *

**6 of 10**

* * *

**Sixth Word : Winter.**

* * *

Musim gugur telah berakhir, digantikan oleh musim dingin. Walaupun salju belum turun, namun suhunya sudah dapat membuat tubuh menggigil. Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan Lenka saat ini. Bodohnya, dia memakai pakaian yang tipis, tidak bawa sarung tangan, jaket, atau pun syal. Dasar ceroboh.

Ditambah lagi, dia harus menunggu Rinto. Sementara Rinto baru menyelesaikan 'tugas'nya beberapa menit lagi. Lenka mendandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar karena hawa dingin yang menyerangnya. Bukankah di beberapa chapter sebelumnya sudah dijelaskan kalau daya tahan tubuh Lenka lemah? Yap, itu benar. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ah… aku mimisan…" ucap Lenka sambil menyeka darah yang keluar melalui hidungnya. Seragam _sailor _putihnya sedikit terkena darah itu.

Saat itu juga, Rinto datang dari arah lain menuju tempat Lenka berdiri. Saat jaraknya tinggal 6 meter dari tempat Lenka, Rinto terkejut begitu melihat hidung Lenka mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat dia langsung berlari menuju gadis itu.

"Oi, Lenka, kau tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Rinto sambil menggenggam tangan Lenka.

"Dingin…" guman Rinto ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Lenka.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Rinto langsung menarik Lenka menuju UKS, untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada mimisannya.

…

…

…

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rinto dengan nada khawatir.

Lenka mengangguk pelan. Walupun mimisannya sudah berhenti, namun tubuhnya tetap merasa kedinginan. Padahal, Lenka sudah memakai selimut yang tersedia di UKS. Rinto hanya menatap Lenka khawatir.

Dengan cepat, dia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lenka sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Rinto. Wajahnya langsunh memerah. Mungkin, kalau di sebelahnya ada cabe, akan susah membedakan yang mana cabe dan Lenka.

"Ri-Ri-Ri-Rinto-kun…?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Lenka hanya bisa pasrah… Hangat… Meskipun perlahan, namun tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat. Entah karena apa, Lenka malah menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Rinto.

"Hangat…"

Rinto tersenyum kecil, walaupun di wajahnya terlukis sebuah garis merah.

…

…

…

"Lenka? Hei, sudah belum?"

Rinto heran dengan Lenka yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit diangkan wajah gadis itu. Rinto bisa melihat kedua kelopak mata selembut mawar itu tertutup. Rinto menghela nafas pelan. Dia menidurkan Lenka pada kasur UKS, melepas jaketnya, dan memakaikannya pada Lenka. Dan tepat saat itulah, suara pintu digeser menginterupsi mereka.

Sesosok manusia berambut hijau tua masuk dengan cueknya. Seakan dia tidak melihat apa-apa, dan tidak peduli kalau keberadaannya tidak diminta. "Anggap saja aku tidak ada…" ujar pemuda itu, Nigaito, datar.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Rinto.

"Daripada begitu, tolong naikkan Lenka ke punggungku!" perintah Rinto pada Nigaito.

Pemuda beriris _emerald _itu menghela nafas, malas. Namun akhirnya dia tetap membantu Rinto. Setelah itu, Rinto pun bermaksud pulang. Sebelum melangkah pergi, Rinto menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Ima mita koto ha wasurero…" (Baca : Lupakan apa yang telah kau lihat…)

Setelah sosok Rinto pergi dari tempat itu. Nigaito kembali menghela nafas.

"Dasar… _sister complex_… Tapi… _care_mu itu tidak terlihat seperti _siscon_…"

* * *

**~Sixth Word, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

K Family : Bales review~

* * *

**Chisami Fuka :**

Kaito : Thank you pujiannya. Ini updatenya, dan thanks revnya.

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Kaito : Wah… kenapa aku ngomong 'wah' 'ya? Dan aku bukan ayah dua anak itu…

Koyuki : *sweatdrop*

Kouri : *natep May-nee-chama yang jingkrak-jingkrak*

* * *

K Family : Review 'ya!

* * *

**RnR boleh. Nggak boleh.**


	7. Seventh Word: YAOI!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik YAMAHA…**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

K Family : Haloo, minna-san-tachi/-chama!

Kaito : Baiklah, tanpa banyak basa-basi kita mulai ceritanya. (Karena aku bosen dengan bahasan papa-mama.)

3 Ko : Happy reading~

* * *

**7 of 10**

* * *

**Seventh Word : YAOI! *WTH!***

* * *

Di ruang kelas 8 A terlihat masih sepi. Jelas, karena ini masih jam 6.30 A.M., sedangkan kelas mulai jam 8 A.M. Hanya ada dua sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dan hijau tua, tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Pemuda hijau tampak sedang mengucapkan kalimat sambil bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela, sedangkan si pirang sedang bertopang dagu. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Lenka 'kan?"

Pemuda hijau, Nigaito, bertanya kepada sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Dari pandangan matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat. Mendengar pertanyaan Nigaito, Rinto menghela nafas. Pemuda berjepit itu bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nigaito.

"Entahlah. Awalnya aku membencinya… namun… sikapnya yang selalu peduli padaku itu, membuatku sedikit bergantung padanya…"

Keheningan melanda mereka, hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar. Rinto menatap Nigaito. _Azure _bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_, mencoba menerka makna yang tersirat.

"Kau… membutuhkan gadis itu 'ya?"

Pertanyaan yang kembali terlontar itu membuat sang pemilik mahkota _honey blonde_ menghela nafas pendek.

"Ya… kurasa begitu… Terkadang aku tidak tahu harus apa saat tidak ada dia…"

"Kau tahu… Butuh, suka, dan cinta itu hampir tidak berjarak. Ketiganya begitu mirip… namun tetap berbeda…"

Lagi, Nigaito berujar dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Butuh, belum tentu kau menyukainya. Suka, belum tentu kau mencintainya. Namun, cinta, kau menyukai dan membutuhkannya… dan kau juga ingin memilikinya… Jadi, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Rinto terdiam. Mencoba menerka jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Dia tahu, dia membutuhkan Lenka. Dan dia juga sangat suka semua yang ada pada diri gadis _honey blonde _itu. Suara lembutnya, penampilan, wajah manisnya, caranya berbicara, menangis, takut, sedih, khawatir, ngambek, marah, tertawa, senyum… sungguh… Rinto menyukai semua itu. Tapi, keinginan untuk memiliki? Apakah Rinto merasakan hal itu?

"Aku… tidak tahu… aku ingin memilikinya atau tidak…"

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau pasti ingin memilikinya. Jangan bersikap munafik dan mengatakan 'cinta tak harus memiliki'. Karena itu hanya akan menyisakan luka… Lebih baik jujur pada dirimu sendiri…"

Rinto kembali terdiam. Diingatnya kembali saat dimana Lenka mendapat surat cinta. Dia merasa ingin mencincang kakak kelasnya itu. Dia tidak ingin Lenka diambil orang lain. Dia ingin… Lenka hanya untuknya. Ya, untuk dirinya seorang.

Ujung bibir sang 'Pangeran Es' tertarik, menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis. Rona merah tipis dan senyuman di wajah Rinto, sudah merupakan jawaban bagi Nigaito.

"Kupikir… aku mencintai Lenka…"

Nigaito tersenyum. Sang 'Pangeran Kegelapan' itu menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah…"

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya tersenyum bersama. Sebuah senyum tulus… Dan lagi, jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari 5 cm. Dan disaat itu, pintu bergeser, menampilkan sosok yang tidak diinginkan kedua pemuda itu.

Aoki dan Lenka yang melihat posisi Rinto dan Nigaito cengo di tempat. Posisi mereka seperti orang akan… ehem ciuman, dan mereka tersenyum. Bisa tebak apa yang terjadi? YUP!

"YAOI!"

'_Plak!'_

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dua sosok manusia mengambil foto saat wajah Rinto dan Nigaito berdekatan.

"Hehe, dapat berita~ Piko, ayo kita masukan ke mading siang ini!"

"Terserah Miki 'deh."

* * *

Di sebuah tempat, Rinto dan Nigaito menempelkan dahi mereka pada dinding. Darah tampak mengucur dari kening keduanya, bisa dibilang habis _headbang_. Ditambah cap merah berbentuk telapak tangan dipipi mereka. Ingin tahu kenapa mereka _headbang_? Itu karena mading. Kira-kira isinya begini.

**OMG! Pangeran Es dan Pangeran Kegelapan nyaris berciuman di dalam kelas yang sepi. Pantas saja mereka selalu menolak pernyataan cinta para gadis. Ternyata mereka GAY!**

Dan di situ ditempel foto Rinto dan Nigaito, saat wajah mereka sedang berdekatan. Sementara Lenka dan Aoki yang ada di belakang mereka, sudah tahu kejadian sebenarnya, walaupun Nigaito tidak menceritakan kalau Rinto sedang curhat tentang Lenka. Kedua gadis itu merasa bersalah atas cap tangan di pipi kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Anoo… Rinto-kun/Nigaito-kun, gomenasai. Um, apa kalian mau _cake_?" Lenka dan Aoki bertanya dengan gugup.

Rinto dan Nigaito tidak mendengarkan. Meraka berdua justru mengguman.

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang…"

Aku turut berduka cita atas insiden kalian berdua.

* * *

**~Seventh Word, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

K Family : Bales Review!

* * *

**Michi nichi-chi :**

Kouri : Yay! Udah update! *ikut-ikutan mebar bunga*

* * *

**Aprian. K. Len :**

Kaito : Sequel? Akan aku coba. Neru 'ya? Kupikir-pikir dulu 'deh~

Koyuki : Makasih reviewnya~

* * *

**Berliana-Arnetta03 :**

Kouru : Ini updatenya, gomen kalau nggak ASAP…

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Kaito : Bukan! Masa' mamanya rambutnya item mata hijau, papanya hijau semua, anaknya _azure_ matanya teal?

Koyuki : Kaito-kun~ *kitty eyes*

Hoshiro Futago : PAPA~ *kitty eyes + shota eyes*

Kaito : *sweatdrop* Itu karena stylenya Kouri mirip Koyuki, dan stylenya Kouru mirip aku, karena author menggambar mereka berdasarkan kami. Dan mungkin… **secara nggak** langsung… aku papa mereka… -"

3 Ko : YEY~

Kaito : Ini updatenya…

* * *

**monyetnyasar :**

Kouru : Makacih~

Kouri : Papa 'kan emang nggak terlalu suka pake bahasa yang belibet.

Koyuki : Rinto-kun sedikit tsundere kalau di depan Lenka~

Kaito : Yup, memang beberapa dapet ide karena doujin buatan an itu. Tapi, aku ubah di sana sini.

* * *

Kaito : Capek…

Hoshiro Futago : Papa! Kecini!

Kaito : Apa?

Kouru : Duduk. Mama, duduk di sebelah papa!

Kouyuki : *nurut*

Hoshiro Futago : *dipangku Koyuki*

Kaito : (Kok kaya' foto keluarga?)

3 Ko : R&R 'ya~!

* * *

**R&R?**


	8. Eighth Word: Mamoritai

**Disclaimer : Aku memiliki Vocaloid jika aku menginstalnya~ *plak* Vocaloid punya YAMAHA…**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

3 Ko : Hallo, minna-san-tachi/-chama~

Kaito : *diem*

Koyuki : Kaito-kun? Kenapa? Kok' diem?

Kaito : *nulis di kertas* _Sariawan_.

Hoshiro Futago : Oh… Papa cayiawan.

Koyuki : Oh iya, di word ini ayah biologisnya Lenka-chan main. Walaupun antagonis 'sih… ^^"

Hoshiro Futago : Happy leading~

* * *

**8 of 10**

* * *

**Eighth Word : Mamoritai.**

* * *

Lenka berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Rinto? Pemuda itu sedang melaksanakan 'tugas'nya. Kalian mau tahu tugas itu? Ya, tugas sebagai salah satu pengurus OSIS. Lenka menghela nafas. Biasanya kalau ada Rinto, mereka berdua bisa mengobrol sambil berjalan pulang. Walaupun Rinto lebih sering mendengarkan dibanding berbicara.

Entah sejak kapan, Lenka sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Rinto di sisinya. Walaupun sempat dibenci oleh Rinto, dulu. Namun, sekarang Rinto selalu melindunginya, bisa dibilang _overprotect_, malah. Dan itu membuat Lenka merasa… disayangi. Di sisi pemuda itu, membuatnya nyaman. Membuatnya melupakan… 'kenangan' buruknya. Ya… kenangan tentang pria… yang membuatnya dan ibunya… terluka…

Lenka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Saat itulah tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang. Mata bulatnya menyorot ke suatu arah, di mana seorang pria dengan rambut _blonde _sedang berjalan dengan santai. Menyadari tatapan Lenka, pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis berusia 14 tahun itu. Sedikit kaget, namun digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman. Bukan. Bukan senyuman tulus… melainkan sebuah senyuman licik.

Dia berjalan mendekati Lenka, membuat tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Masih dengan senyum mengerikannya, dia mengucapkan rangkaian kata.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kagamine Lenka. Ah, atau harus kupanggil… Kagami Lenka…" ujar pria itu sinis.

Jantung Lenka berdetak tak karuan. Takut… takut… Lenka sangat takut. Takut akan sosok dihadapannya. Memang, sosok itu tidak mengerikan, namun bagi Lenka sosok itu sangat mengerikan.

Pria itu menaikan alisnya, senyum sinis masih terpampang di wajahnya, "Kenapa, Kagami Lenka? Tunjukanlah sedikit rasa hormatmu pada '_**ayah**_'mu ini…"

Ya, sosok di hadapannya ini adalah dia. Pria yang membuatnya dan ibunya menderita. Ayahnya sendiri… Kagami Li. Lenka bahkan tak ingin memikirkan nama itu.

Pria itu terkekeh, "Ada apa, Kagami Lenka?"

Rasa takut Lenka bertambah, tatkala pria itu mengarahkan tangannya ke arahnya. Saat ini. Ya, disaat seperti ini. Hanya seorang yang ada dibenaknya. Hanya sebuah nama. Kagamine Rinto. Dia benar-benar berharap, saat ini Rinto ada di sisinya untuk… melindunginya.

"Jangan sentuh!" seorang pemuda menepis tangan yang hampir menyentuh Lenka.

Lenka mengenali suara itu. Suara orang yang sangat disayanginya. Kagamine Rinto. Pemuda itu berada di depannya, melindungi Lenka dengan tubuhnya. Li mendecih, namun tetap tersenyum sinis.

"Wah, wah, bukankah ini putra tunggal Kagamine Leon? Ada hak apa kau melarangku menyentuh putriku sendiri, huh?"

Rinto menatap Li dengan tatapan marah, "Dia bukan lagi putrimu, Kagami-san! Dia adalah saudaraku!"

Li menyeritkan dahi, "Saudara? Bukankah kau membenci putriku? Bukankah kau membencinya? Membenci, Kagami Lenka."

'_Deg' _Dada Lenka terasa di tembak oleh pistol. Tidak, dia tidak ingin dibenci oleh Rinto. Tidak lagi. Disaat dia memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya, dia tidak ingin dibenci oleh Rinto.

"Kau bicara apa, hah? Aku menyayanginya! Dia saudaraku! Dan satu hal, namanya Kagamine Lenka!"

Mata Lenka membulat mendengar perkataan Rinto. Dadanya terasa hangat, nyaman. Rinto langsung menarik Lenka pergi dari pria itu. Sementara Li hanya mendecih kesal, sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

…

…

…

Lily dan Leon bingung dengan sikap Lenka yang diam sepanjang hari. Mereka sudah bertanya pada Rinto, dan Rinto menjelaskan semuanya. Lily hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar cerita Rinto, sementara Leon menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya itu.

Rinto memutuskan untuk memanggil Lenka untuk makan malam. Di bukanya pintu kamar Lenka tanpa mengetuknya, karena dia tahu kalau Lenka tidak akan menjawab. Dilihatnya Lenka sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Matanya menatap kosong. Rinto menutup pintu kamar itu dan menghampiri Lenka.

"Lenka, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lenka tidak mejawab. _Azure_nya menatap kosong. Tidak. Rinto tak suka tatapan itu. Itu bukan tatapan orang yang dicintainya.

"Lenka?"

Rinto melambaikan tanganya di hadapan Lenka. Gadis itu tersentak. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Rinto. Rinto menatap Lenka khawatir. Ia tundukan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada lututnya. Digenggamnya tangan mungil itu.

"Lenka, ceritakan 'lah…"

Sebuah permintaan dengan maksud tersirat. Namun, Lenka justru langsung menerjang Rinto. Terkejut. Rinto menatap Lenka yang memeluknya. Isakan terdengar dari bibir gadis itu. Baru kali ini, Rinto melihat gadis itu menangis. Ya, biasanya Lenka terlihat kuat, walaupun lemah-lembut. Baru kali ini, gadis itu terlihat amat rapuh.

"Rinto-kun… hiks… a-aku… hiks… ta… hiks… kut… Pada… hiks… hiks… orang itu…"

Rinto memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya. Rinto tidak ingin Lenka menangis. Dia ingin melindungi Lenka. Ya, melindungi Lenka dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku… akan melindungimu…"

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu. Semuanya tersegel dalam kepastian. Setelah agak lama, Lenka melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah tatkala menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ky… KYAAA!"

'_Plak!'_

…

…

…

Leon dan Lily menatap heran kedua anaknya itu. Tadi, Lenka terlihat diam, namun sekarang, Lenka dengan panik menawari Rinto bermacam macam hal. Yah, Rinto sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap kosong ke dinding dengan cap merah berupa telapak tangan di wajahnya. Dia membelakangi Lenka, yang sedang di belakangnya, sambil memegang sebuah piring berisi _pancake_.

"Um… go-gomene Rinto-kun… I-itu gerak refleks… A-apa kamu ma-mau _pancake_?"

"…"

"Ri-Rinto-kun…?"

"Kenapa aku selalu sial…?"

* * *

**~Eighth Word, END~**

* * *

Kouru : YAY! Akhirnya bisa update word 8 juga.

Kouri : Kok' papa ngupdate dua _word _bareng.

Kaito : *nulis lagi* _pengen aja_.

Koyuki : Ya udah, R&R 'ya, minna-san-tachi~

Hoshiro Futago : L&L, minna-chama!

* * *

**R&R?**


	9. Ninth Word : Kiss?

**Disclaimer : Aku memiliki Vocaloid jika aku menginstalnya~ *plak* Vocaloid punya YAMAHA…**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Ok, karena aku sedang malas ngetik panjang-panjang, silahkan langsung di baca!

* * *

**9 of 10**

* * *

**Ninth Word : Kiss?**

* * *

Saat ini, pemuda berjepit dengan rambut pirang sedang bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu rumahnya. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 12 A.M. Berarti sudah sekitar 5 menit dia menunggu, dan Rinto tidak suka menunggu.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju sebuah kamar dengan bertuliskan Kagamine Lenka. Diketuknya kamar itu beberapa kali.

"Oi, Lenka! Cepat sedikit!" ujarnya agak keras di depan kamar Lenka.

"Iya, sebentar…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lenka keluar dari kamarnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, dengan dua buah jepit berwarna hijau muda, dan bandana hijau muda bercorak sulur mawar bertengger di kepalanya. Dia memakai _short dress _berwarna merah muda lembut, dengan renda-renda dan beberapa pita di bagian dada. Terlihat sangat manis. Berbeda dengan penampilannya di sekolah.

"Aku sudah siap, Rinto-kun~"

"…"

"Rinto-kun?"

'_Blam!'_

"KYA! Rinto-kun, kenapa pintunya ditutup lagi!? Rinto-kun!"

Tanpa Lenka ketahui, Rinto tengah menaruh tangannya di wajahnya, menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Cairan berwarna merah menetes dari sela-sela jari tangannya.

"Si-sial… a-aku _nosebleed_…" gumannya pelan. Dasar, baru segitu saja _nosebleed_, gimana kalau lebih?

* * *

Sekarang, Rinto dan Lenka sedang berada di _amusement park_. Sekarang 'kan hari Minggu, jadi mereka bisa _refreshing _sebentar. Walaupun, Rinto sedikit lelah karena tugas OSIS kemarin, plus dua kali tamparan di dua _chapter_ yang… tidak mau diingatnya.

Entah karena apa, mereka berdua sedikit terpisah. Yah, walaupun tidak jauh-jauh amat 'sih. Salahkan para gadis yang mengerubungi Rinto secara tiba-tiba. Rinto menoleh ke arah Lenka, dilihatnya gadis _honey blonde _itu sedang dikerumuni laki-laki, dan Rinto tidak suka itu.

"Wah, manis sekali~"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Apa nona bidadari sendirian? Mau kutemani?"

Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut para pemuda itu, membuat Rinto merasa… ehem cemburu. Tanpa memperdulikan para gadis yang mengerumuninya, dia langsung menarik tangan kanan Lenka, membuat gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Maaf, tapi bidadari ini sudah bersamaku~"

Mendengar kata-kata Rinto, Lenka hanya bisa merona. Namun, hati Lenka terasa menghangat mendengar perkataan Rinto. Entahlah. Dia suka saat Rinto memeluknya. Hangat, nyaman, dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Para pemuda dan gadis-gadis itu hanya bisa berwajah kecewa, sebelum meninggalkan sepasang saudara tiri itu.

"Eh, maaf…" Rinto melepaskan pelukannya dari Lenka, gadis itu hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka pun kembali ke tujuan awal mereka untuk bersenang-senang. Perhatian Lenka tertuju pada sebuah _stand_ menembak. Dia langsung menarik Rinto menuju _stand_ itu. Setelah membayar, Lenka mencoba mengarahkan _air soft gun _bermodel _shotgun _itu ke arah target yang bergerak. Dan hanya berhasil mengenai sasaran 5 kali, berarti dia cuma mendapatkan gantungan kunci.

"Hah, padahal aku sudah berusaha…"

Rinto hanya terkekeh kecil. Dia pun mengambil gilirannya. Dan… semua yang ada di situ langsung cengo begitu melihat Rinto menembak tanpa meleset sedikit pun. Dan dia mendapat poin penuh. Yang berarti dia mendapat boneka berukuran jumbo.

"Lenka, hadiahnya untukmu. Jadi kau saja yang memilih."

"Eh! Beneran?"

Rinto hanya mengangguk, Lenka langsung tersenyum senang. Bisa tebak apa yang dipilih Lenka? Yup. Sebuah boneka berbentuk pisang berukuran jumbo. Rinto hanya bisa _sweat drop _melihatnya.

"Dasar… kau ini…"

"Hehe…

…

…

…

Saat ini, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 P.M. Namun, duo Kagamine itu belum pulang ke rumah mereka. Mereka tengah berada di sebuah tempat di tepi sungai. Di sana juga banyak orang sedang duduk. Yap. Mereka tengah menunggu kembang api yang akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi.

Saat ini bulan _November_, yang berarti musim dingin. Walaupun salju belum turun, suhu udara cukup dingin. Lenka duduk di tanah sambil memeluk boneka pisangnya. Untung dia sudah memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal.

Didongakkannya kepalanya menghadap langit yang hitam. Rinto berdiri di belakang Lenka. Dia tidak melihat ke arah langit seperti yang lainnya. Namun, melihat ke arah Lenka. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya. Dia langsung duduk di belakang Lenka, dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

Kaget. Lenka langsung menoleh, melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Wajahnya memerah saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang tengah memeluknya adalah Rinto.

"Ri-Rinto-kun…"

"Diamlah… biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat…" ucap Rinto dengan nada rendah.

Lenka hanya diam. Sebenarnya, Lenka sangat malu. Bisa dirasakan banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya. Namun, dalam hatinya Lenka merasa senang. Entahlah. Lenka sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Nee… Lenka, apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan Rinto membuat Lenka heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Entahlah… aku sendiri tidak mengerti…"

"Oh…"

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka.

"Nee… kalau Rinto-kun sendiri?"

Lenka balik bertanya kepada Rinto. Tak menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang hanya satu helaan nafas. Dekat sekali.

"Entahlah itu seperti…"

"Seperti…"

Tanpa mereka sadari jarak di antara mereka semakin terhapus. Bukan hanya Rinto yang mendekatkan wajahnya, Lenka pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lenka memejamkan matanya saat kening mereka bersentuhan, begitupula Rinto. Dan dengan satu gerakan, jarak di antara mereka sudah terhapus oleh bibir mereka yang saling menempel. Bertepatan dengan itu, kembang api mulai berterbangan di langit malam. Seolah ikut merasa senang atas kedua insan itu.

* * *

**~Ninth Word, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Hoshiro Futago : Feedback!

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Kaito : Poor Rinto…

Koyuki : Ini UPDATENYA!

* * *

**Berliana-Arnetta03 :**

Hoshiro Futago : Inyi apduetnua! *celat mode : ON*

* * *

**R&R?**


	10. Tenth Word: Together

**Disclaimer : Aku memiliki Vocaloid jika aku menginstalnya~ *plak* Vocaloid punya YAMAHA…**

**Rated : T +. *hah?***

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Abal, typo(s), GaJe, drabble, 10 shoots, all normal POV, Rinto & Lenka saudara tiri, dan teman-temannya.**

**Main pair : RintoxLenka.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Ok, akhirnya last wordnya berhasil aku update.

Koyuki : Kami mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang, review, fav, follows, atau pun para silent reader~ :)

Hoshiro Futago : Enjoy the last chapter~ minna-chama~

* * *

**10 of 10**

* * *

**Tenth Word : Together.**

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 8. Bulan tengah bersinar ditemani oleh bintang-bintang di langit malam. Di sebuah kamar, tepatnya kamar Lenka. Terlihat gadis itu tengah duduk di kasurnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia dan saudara tirinya… ehem berciuman…

Entahlah. Lenka bukannya tidak suka… tapi dia merasa sangat malu. Tapi, di sisi lain dia merasa senang karena orang yang merebut _first kiss_nya adalah Rinto. Yang membuat Lenka tak habis pikir, kenapa Rinto menciumnya? Apakah karena Rinto menyukainya. Jika benar begitu… Lenka merasa sangat senang.

'_Knock… knock… knock…'_

"Siapa?"

"I-ini a-aku… bo-boleh a-aku ma-masuk?"

Wajah Lenka kembali memerah. Suara itu… Rinto. Apa yang harus diperbuatnya, dia begitu bingung.

"A-ah, Ri-Rinto-kun… Ma-masuk sa-saja…" ujarnya dengan tergagap.

Perlahan, pintu itu terbuka. Rinto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, kemudian menutup pintu itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Lenka, dia mengunci pintu kamar itu.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Baik Rinto maupun Lenka tidak ada yang berani membuka suaranya. Mereka masih merasa malu mengingat kejadian tadi. Rinto sendiri meruntuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

"A-anoo… Rinto-kun… sebenarnya ada apa?"

Entah apa yang merasuki Rinto. Pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil Lenka. Membuat gadis itu terbaring dalam posisi terlentang di atas kasurnya. Lenka terkejut, namun belum sempat melakukan apapun, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Rinto. Matanya membulat, namun hanya sesaat, sebelum kedua kelopak mata itu menyembunyikan manic _azure_nya. Ya, entah karena apa, Lenka menikmati ciuman Rinto.

Setelah 10 detik, Rinto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lenka yang memerah. Ditatapnya sepasang _azure _nan indah. Seolah menyerotnya ke dalamnya.

"Maaf… tapi… selama ini… aku… mencintaimu…"

Mata Lenka kembali membulat. Apa dia salah dengar? Tentu tidak. Saat ini pemuda itu benar-benar serius. Matanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang bercanda.

"Apa… yang kau rasakan… saat bersamaku?" kembali, pertanyaan yang pernah diucapkannya itu terulang.

Bukannya menjawab, Lenka justru langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Rinto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut, namun hanya sesaat. Dia menjilat bibir bawah Lenka, meminta jalan masuk yang dengan mudahnya diberikan oleh Lenka. Lidahnya mulai menyusuri tiap inci mulut Lenka, merasakan rasa manis mulut Lenka.

Setelah 1 menit, mereka saling menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Kurasa… Rinto-kun sudah tahu jawabanku…" ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum.

Rinto tersenyum, "Arigatou…"

"Um, Rinto-kun, bisa menyingkir dari tubuhku?" pinta Lenka saat menyadari posisinya yang Rinto.

Rinto tersenyum jahil, yang membuat Lenka merasa merinding. Perlahan Rinto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lenka. Dengan nada rendah yang terkesan seksi, Rinto membisikkan rangkaian kata.

"Hei, kalau posisi kita seperti ini… sayang kalau tidak dilanjutkan…"

Wajah Lenka langsung memerah. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Rinto. Namun, belum sempat bicara apa-apa, Rinto sudah menjilat leher jenjangnya.

"Ah~ Ri-Rinto-ku… ah…"

"Wow, aku tak tahu kau dapat mendesah seperti itu~"

"Jang~ AH! Mengo… dahku… ahn~ KYA! Jangan di~ AH…"

"Kau tahu… rasamu begitu memabukkan~"

"Ri-Rinto-kun… a-aku ma-Kyahn~"

…

…

…

Sementara itu, dua orang berambut pirang sedang menempelkan telinga mereka pada pintu kamar Lenka. Leon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Lily hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka, Leon~"

"Hmm…" Leon mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Lily, "Anak kita sudah melakukannya, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang…"

"Le-Leon! Ah…"

Oke, _stop_ sebelum ganti _rated_…

* * *

**~Tenth Word, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Feedback!

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Koyuki : Kyaa! Mereka kissu!

Kaito : Entahlah? Aku sendiri nggak tahu?

Hoshiro Futago : Ini updatenya! Makasih atas reviewnya, May-chama!

* * *

**Megami Hime :**

Kaito : Anoo, jangan panggil aku pake –senpai 'ya? Cukup Kaito, Kaito-kun/-san.

Koyuki : Ini bukan incest, soalnya mereka saudara tiri… *baca kelanjutannya* *dark aura* Kaito-kun~

Kaito : A-ada apa?

Koyuki : Kamu udah berani selingkuh 'ya? *dark smile*

Kaito : (Waduh! Mati aku! Terpaksa!) Enggaklah! Kan' aku udah punya Koyuki, Kouri, dan Kouru! Nggak mungkinlah aku selingkuh!

Koyuki : Kyaaa! Aku malu!

Kaito : -.-

* * *

**Shiyoko Miki-chan :**

Kaito : Menyesal itu memang selalu di belakang. *plak*

Kouri : Namaku, Kouri! Bukan Kaori!

Kouru : Aku, Kouru! Bukan Kaoru!

Kouri : Umur kami 13, beda satu tahun ama papa, mama!

Kouru : Biarin! Berarti Kouri itu cuma punya Kouru! Iya 'kan Kouri~

Kouri : Iya~

Kaito : Ini updatenya~

* * *

Kaito : Akhirnya 10 WFOS kelar juga~ *ngelap keringet*

Koyuki : Terakhir, kami segenap OC dari author mengucapkan terima kasih pada…

Hoshiro Futago : Yang sudah mereview, fav, follow, silent reader, dan kalian yang membuka fic ini!

K Family : ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

* * *

**Mind to R&R?**

* * *

P.S. Ada yang meminta sequelnya 'gak? Kalo nggak 'ya… nggak~


End file.
